There Goes My Resolve, Crumbling Away Into Nothing
by IsItDead
Summary: Mycroft wants to wait until Sherlock is older to take the final step in their relationship. Sherlock does not agree. Prequel to Three Of A Kind. Sherlock is 14. Mycroft is 21. Slash Incest Underage Holmescest


**This is dedicated to Benedictswife, who wanted this after it was briefly mentioned in Three Of A Kind. Thus, this story is a prequel to Three Of A Kind. I hope this fits what you wanted. **

**Sherlock is 14. Mycroft is 21. **

There Goes My Resolve, Crumbling Away Into Nothing

They have left the coolness of the Holmes Mansion and are instead reclining in chairs on the grounds, a large oak tree providing shade. They are discussing the cold-cases that Sherlock had been reading through. Mycroft drinks in the sight of his brother as they speak.

Sherlock is beautiful, and Mycroft is hopelessly aware of that. It wears away at his resolve to wait until Sherlock is a bit older to take the final step in their relationship.

Sherlock's curls are still in disarray from Mycroft gripping them this morning, when Sherlock had gotten down on his knees and swallowed Mycroft's cock. The fourteen year old had stared up at his older brother with wide eyes. There are dark bruises on Sherlock's pale neck that Mycroft had caused with his mouth as they had ground together the night before.

Mycroft's pulse is racing and his eyes must be dilated. He knows that Sherlock is turned on, too. With the way Sherlock is sprawled on the chair Mycroft can see the bulge in his trousers.

He walks over to Sherlock, standing over him. Sherlock makes a soft sound and arches up under the weight of his gaze. He cups his brother's cock through the fabric-it would be so easy to give in to what they both want and just fuck him-and he strides back towards the mansion, leaving a sexually frustrated teenager alone in the shade.

* * *

It is only the two of them eating in the dinning room at supper. Mummy had already been gone on her trip before Mycroft had arrived. The servants do not eat with the family.

Sherlock is still angry at him for leaving him outside like that a few hours ago. He does not agree with Mycroft's decision to wait. Sherlock has wanted Mycroft's cock up his ass since he found out that it could go there.

They dine in silence. Mycroft has seconds of everything and Sherlock barely even touches his food, but that is normal on the part of both parties. In the silence it is painstakingly easy to hear the zipper of Sherlock's trousers being drawn down. Then the sound of flesh on flesh.

Mycroft's dick fills with blood as he listens to his little brother touching himself under the table. Sherlock is rocking into his fist, whimpering softly.

"Mycroft," he gasps. "I need you so badly, My. Need you to fuck me."

Mycroft wants it so badly, but he's scared of Sherlock being too young. He does not want to hurt his brother. He waits until Sherlock comes with a cry of his name, then he leaves the room.

He goes up to his bedroom and locks the door. He undresses and jerks himself off quickly to thoughts of having Sherlock ride him as he sat at the table, and of fucking Sherlock ON the table. Once it's over he cleans up and decides to have an early night.

He's barely holding on to his resolve.

He unlocks his bedroom door.

* * *

Mycroft is woken by the soft creak of the door. He opens his eyes slowly to look at his robe-clad younger brother. He can tell that Sherlock is naked underneath the robe and he begins to feel the first stirrings of arousal. He should tell Sherlock to go back to bed, but the moonlight that pours into the room through his window is making his brother's pale flesh glow, giving him the appearance of an earthbound deity.

"Sherlock, we shouldn't do this. We should wait till you're older." Mycroft tries to put conviction in his voice, but it comes out breathy.

Sherlock shrugs out of the robe and it flutters to the ground.

"I don't care."

Sherlock crawls onto the bed and straddles Mycroft.

"I can feel how much you want this, want me." Sherlock grinds down on his brother's arousal. "You want nothing more than to claim me. To feel the slide of your huge cock inside of me." Mycroft groans at his brother's words. "Well, brother dear, that's exactly what I want you to do."

Sherlock kisses Mycroft then, continuing to grind against him. Mycroft quickly takes control of the kiss. Flipping them so that Sherlock is sprawled on the bed with Mycroft over him. Mycroft had not put his sleep wear on, leaving both Holmes brothers naked.

They kiss each other eagerly, hands stroking over each other's skin. Their mutual need growing.

Sherlock sucks Mycroft's fingers into his mouth, getting them wet, but then Mycroft freezes when he presses the first one against his brother's entrance.

"Please, Mycroft. I've wanted this for years, and I know that you have, too, for at least as long. I need this. I need you. I need you to make me yours. Don't you love me, brother dear?"

Mycroft pushes a finger inside of his brother.

Sherlock moans constantly as his brother carefully prepares him. Screaming whenever Mycroft hits his prostate. When Sherlock is eagerly rocking back on three fingers Mycroft deems him ready.

He knows that he should tell Sherlock to turn over, that it will hurt more this way, but he simply cannot bear the thought of not being able to see his baby brother's face as he splits him open with his cock for the first time.

"Come on, big brother, Mycroft. I need you inside me."

Mycroft's cock sinks into his brother's body.

Mycroft's eyes stay locked on his brother's face as he thrusts into him. He watches every flicker across his face. '_This is what Sherlock Holmes looks like when he's being fucked by his older brother'_ Mycroft thinks.

Sherlock's eyes, on the other hand, flutter shut as he is overwhelmed by pleasure. He is finally learning the feel of his brother moving inside of him. His brother's cock is massive and Sherlock is in ecstasy as it rocks into him.

"Mycroft." Sherlock manages to gasp and the man grins. He kisses his little brother roughly. "Sherly."

"Big brother..." Sherlock loses his trail of thought as his prostate is hit.

"I've got you, baby brother." Mycroft tells him as he thrusts at the perfect angle, Sherlock's prostate the bulls-eye. "Big brother's going to take care of you. I'm going to fuck you so well."

Sherlock can only whimper and moan as Mycroft follows through.

All too soon Sherlock's orgasm is hitting him, and he screams his brother's name. A few thrusts later Mycroft follows him, and they collapse in a weary pile on the bed.

"I love you, Mycroft."

"I love you, Sherlock."

Sherlock kisses Mycroft and strokes his dick, which begins to fill once more with blood.

"Want to go again?"


End file.
